The Kissing Booth
by LostInThePlayground
Summary: As part as a social studies project, Miley, Lilly, Oliver and the rest of the class are involved in a Carnival fundraiser. Miley and Lilly are chosen to operate the kissing booth. Could this be the perfect opportunity for Oliver? LOLIVER!


The Kissing Booth

_Plot Summary: _ As part as a social studies project, Miley, Lilly, Oliver and the rest of the class are involved in a Carnival fundraiser. Miley and Lilly are chosen to operate the kissing booth. Could this be the perfect opportunity for Oliver to tell (or more likely show) Lilly how he feels? Loliver!!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Hannah Montana, it belongs to Disney and the characters belong to the producers of Hannah Montana.

_Author's Note:_ Total Loliver Story! Please review and tell me what you think. It really helps if you do  And I'm sorry if this plot has already been used.

This story is partly inspired by the movie, She's the Man.

~x~X~x~

_Oliver's PoV_

The class was loud, energetic and completely wild. I'm currently in my social studies class, where we are to be given our term fundraiser project. Last term, we were asked to collect money from house to house. I collected the money with my two best friends, Miley (who is secretly pop teen sensation Hannah Montana) and Lilly, who I've been friends with since…well, since forever.

Lately I've been experiencing feelings towards Lilly, feelings that go beyond just being friends. No-one must ever find out about this because if people knew I liked Lilly, I will never hear the end of it from Miley and the other drones in our class, not to mention what it would do to mine and Lilly's strong friendship.

I've gotta shake this off, I thought to myself – and don't freak out because this happens on a regular basis.

"Settle down, Class," our social studies teacher said, disrupting my trail of ongoing frustration. "I'm here to present your fundraiser project for the term. This project is different as you're not going to be individually raising money or in small groups, you are going to work as a team…" he was closing his fingers together while saying this. "I thought the best way of raising money as a team is to hold a school fundraiser carnival on the school grounds."

There was an outburst of cheers. School carnivals always look fun on TV shows…this was going to be a blast. The teacher continued… "I've made a list on the roles each person would be serving as part of this event. Thank you all." He finally went back to his large 'teacher' desk, leaving flyers at the front of the classroom.

We each got out of our seats and picked up one flyer each. I was just about to read the list until I heard Amber squeal.

"Eugh!! I'm working at the hotdog counter. Why would they put the prettiest girl in the school or even in the world at the HOTDOG counter??" She yelled putting emphasis on the word hotdog.

Ashley was trying to comfort her hysterical friend. Ashley was put on clean-up duty; everyone could tell she was trying to retain her tears whilst making Amber feel better. I turned to my best friends.

"So... what did you ladies get?" I asked curiously.

"Ummm… I got kissing booth according to the flyer." Miley said. "OH MY GOSH! Kissing booth! Maybe I'll get to kiss Johnny…oh, I hope I do. Lilly, what did you get?"

Lilly quickly scanned for her name. "I got Kissing booth also. Yes, we're going to be working together and kissing boys. What about you, Oliver?"

"I got managing the Cotton Candy Counter. That's great after discovering I have DIABETES!" I yelled at know one in particular, but on the plus side I managed to get a giggle out of Lilly. _Gosh, I love that giggle_, I thought.

"You'll be fine." She said whilst grabbing hold of my shoulders. But as she did I felt a jolt of electricity spread throughout my body. It was an odd, but wonderful feeling. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

The bell for the end of the period finally rang. I couldn't wait to get out of the class. The whole time I heard Miley and Lilly talk about the boys they hope to kiss, unluckily I didn't hear my name from Lilly, and Amber and Ashley search for sympathy among their other popular friends.

It was the end of the day. Our carnival was tomorrow. Our school always organises events so late or close to the date of event, I have no idea why though. I was walking back to Miley's place with Lilly and Miley.

As we entered the house, Lilly and Miley rushed up to Miley's room. I was watching Lilly run up the stairs, she runs pretty fast. I was interrupted when I heard a door slam. It was Jackson.

"Hey Jackson….how are ya?" I said trying to cover up me staring at Lilly.

"Hey Buddy, I'm good. Checkin' out ya lady friend I see?" He said this while winking at me.

"Me…Pfft. That's ridiculous Jackson." At that moment Mr Stewart entered the room.

"What's ridiculous?" Mr Stewart asked.

"Oliver was checkin' out Lilly…again." Jackson said while bobbing his head like a chicken.

"Ooohhh, Oliver you know you should tell her before you lose her. You're a guy, so be more…assertive," he tried to retain himself. He knew I wasn't the bravest bloke on the block.

"Assertiveness isn't one of my strongest points" I added casually.

"Then how about faith," said Robbie. I didn't understand what he meant, but he picked that up by my confused facial expression. "As in, faith that Lilly will like you back and that this relationship will work out."

I stared at the ground for what seemed like forever before responding. "I- I don't think she does. I mean, she always talks about boys with Miley, but I never get mentioned or she doesn't respond the same way as I do when she's near me."

"Miley talks about boys with Lilly? I'm gonna have a long talk with that girl tonight." Robbie always gets edgy with Miley and boys.

To my surprise Jackson spoke up. "Dude, did you ever think that Lilly is better at hiding her feelings from you? Just give it a go." Jackson could be the most dopiest person in the world sometimes, but when it matters, he always pulls through.

"Thanks guys." I suddenly heard beats on the stairs, indicating that Miley and Lilly had finished doing whatever they were doing upstairs.

"Oliver are ya' ready to go?" asked Miley.

"Go where?" We never discussed plans for this afternoon.

"Movies. We are gonna watch that new horror/romance thing." I was confused again, so she turned to Lilly. "With the thing and the thing?"

"Ooohhh, where the thing in the thing happens?" Lilly responded and Miley nodded. _Girl talk,_ I thought. "Okay, let's go" she finished while grabbing my hand and yanking me out of the Stewart's house.

"Actually, I better go. I have to prepare for the Cotton Candy Counter tomorrow. I'll see you guys tomorrow, kay?"

"Are you sure you don't wanna come?" Lilly asked and I nodded. Then she and Miley began walking past the driveway. Truth is that I didn't like horror movies. I always had nightmares when I watched them. The only reason I went to them was to snuggle up close to Lilly, even though it was unconsciously done. But she never seemed to mind now that I think about it, hopefully that's a good sign.

~x~X~x~

I woke up early that morning prepared for the day ahead. The whole class had arrived and set up their stands in the school grounds by 7am. Suddenly, I realised something. What if I were to be one of Lilly's customers? What if we kissed? And then, she'd realise that we were meant to be together…

I walked over to Miley and Lilly. They already had customers. Miley had a whole line of customers, but Miley was currently making about with Johnny…it could last all day. Lilly didn't have any customers. I didn't understand why though. Lilly was beautiful, she was a tomboy, she's smart, has a fantastic personality and is just wonderful. I decided to be….assertive, take the advice from Mr Stewart.

"Hey Lils, how's the booth going?" I asked while taking a seat that was placed opposite her, the kissing chair

"Great…except I haven't raised any money yet" Lilly signed. I hated seeing her upset. "On the plus side, Miley got her dream kiss with Johnny." Miley and Johnny were still making out.

"Hey everyone! Look over here!" Amber called out with Ashley beside her. They were standing in front of us. "It looks like Lilly the loser, can't get a REAL guy to kiss her, so she has to get her best friend to kiss her out of pity. But now that I think about, you guys would be great together. Lilly the loser and Oliver the wimp, the perfect loser couple."

Everybody around us was laughing. Lilly looked teary…it actually looked as if she was going to cry. I decided to speak up. "Amber don't you have to get back to the hotdog stand, you better get used to it. With your brain it's the only job that you're probably capable to do. And Ashley, I think someone knocked the bin beside the boy's toilets over, better get sweeping."

The people around us began laughing at them. The crowd followed Amber and Ashley around; watching them do there jobs and teasing the heck out of them.

Lilly even giggled. "Are you alright now, Lilly?" I asked her while taking a hold of her hands.

"Yeah, I'm ok and thanks Oliver." She was trying to hold back her sniffles. "Oliver, is there anything wrong with me? How come no guys are lining up to kiss me?"

"Lilly, there is DEFINITELY nothing wrong with you. You are perfect in every single way. And, there is one boy lined up to kiss you, and he's sitting right in front of you."

"You? You want to kiss me?" Lilly asked. She's gonna reject me. I began to slowly let go of her hands, knowing this was the last time I was ever going to hold them again. But then, she grasped them tighter and continued speaking. "Well, I'm glad. I would rather kiss you than any other boy on this entire planet."

I gave her a confused look, so she continued. "Oliver, I love you." Then she pulled me in for the best kiss I have ever experienced in my life. It was a soft kiss that grew more and more passionate by the minute. After a while, we reluctantly pulled apart.

"Lilly, I love you too."

"And Oliver, be careful when eating cotton candy…you don't want to trigger your diabetes."

"How did-"

"You taste like cotton candy." She giggled, and then pulled me in for another kiss.

This was the start of something beautiful and it was all thanks to the kissing booth, our social studies teacher for selecting Lilly to be an operator of the kissing booth, and finally the advice from Jackson and Mr Stewart. I'll remember to honour them all when it comes to making my groom's speech for mine and Lilly's wedding.


End file.
